


La promessa

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Melancholy, Tree Climbing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Rune non ha mai provato desiderio verso altre persone, anche se Pharaoh è la classica eccezione che conferma la regola. Una vicinanza che prescinde i cicli di vita e morte, un'attesa ancora molto lunga...





	

Era raro che gli Specter tornassero in superficie dopo la loro discesa agli Inferi, se non in missione. Alcuni avevano nostalgia del mondo di sopra, della sua luce e delle sue creature; altri, invece, consideravano l'Averno come loro dimora fissa e lì sarebbero rimasti ad oltranza, sentendosi protetti nel ruolo fisso che occupavano da secoli.

Rune era uno Specter appartenente al secondo gruppo. Il suo ruolo di vice Giudice era per lui la cosa che più importava della sua esistenza, modellata persino in base alla sua idea mentale di figura giudicante. Per questo, viveva una vita modesta ben lontano dai peccati che condannava nei mortali: abitava in un alloggio frugale, rifuggendo il lusso tanto amato da altri Specter, ed aveva l'abitudine di non partecipare a feste e giochi che lui reputava come semplice motivo di condanna per le anime che più avevano ricercato il piacere edonistico.

La luce solare non gli mancava ed il mondo di sopra era per lui pieno di inutili distrazioni e pericoli evitabili, mentre l'Averno gli garantiva responsabilità e compiti a cui adempiere, in una routine che gli consentiva di sostenere al meglio il suo compito di Luogotenente. Minos, del resto, era spesso chiamato a rapporto per portare a termine compiti più grandi e missioni molto importanti, lasciando Rune a coprire il suo importantissimo ruolo.

Pharaoh, d'altro canto, spesso parlava di quanto amasse i paesaggi terrestri, il verde lussureggiante ed il frusciare delle foglie nella brezza primaverile, i cieli rossi del tramonto e persino il crepuscolo, con le sue ombre enigmatiche e la rassicurante certezza di una notte silente, priva delle grida dei dannati. Il norvegese sapeva bene quanto invece la Sfinge odiasse avere a che fare coi mortali, trovandoli di una stupidità quasi imbarazzante – motivazione che aveva fatto sorridere lo stesso Balrog, che condivideva con l'altro l'insofferenza verso il genere umano.

“Immagina come sarebbe il mondo senza umani...” era solito mormorare, osservando il manto nero e privo di luce degli Inferi. “Potremmo rinascere nelle ere senza essere considerati mostri, creature ripugnanti...”

Era un discorso che Rune non comprendeva appieno. Ovviamente, loro erano molto fortunati ad avere sembianze completamente umane ed il potere di Specter, mentre altri combattenti di Hades erano toccati persino nella figura dal loro compito ricorrente: persone d'aspetto non totalmente umano, che i mortali reputavano ripugnanti, costrette a vivere tra le risate ed il terrore mortale, spesso percosse dalla famiglia umana in cui si erano incarnati. Pur riuscendo ad immaginare i presupposti e comprendendo che gli Specter sono tali perché si muovono nell'ombra, gli era estraneo il concetto di pietà verso chi usa il tormento fisico e psicologico per elevarsi sugli altri.

“Moriranno comunque”, era solito rispondere senza scomporsi.

Pharaoh solitamente rideva e non poteva fare a meno di notare quanto fosse curioso che Rune, dalla carnagione così chiara, dai capelli così fini e bianchi, avesse un animo talmente oscuro. Il norvegese, tuttavia, era solito considerarlo un complimento, pur non chiedendo spiegazioni in merito: non gli dispiaceva che qualcuno constatasse l'ovvio, soprattutto se con tono quasi affascinato... meglio ancora se a farlo era l'egiziano, che di certo non mancava di essere crudele nei confronti delle anime, soprattutto quando i peccati erano tanti e gravi.

Con il passare dei secoli, delle loro incarnazioni e degli schieramenti assunti, il Balrog aveva iniziato ad apprezzare sempre più la compagnia dell'altro e, pur non mancando di irritarsi se necessario, aveva scoperto di desiderare il dolce suono dell'arpa di Pharaoh più di quanto avrebbe potuto mai immaginare. Era iniziato come un gesto di cortesia nei confronti di uno Specter scalzato nelle sue arti da un Saint – un Silver, oltretutto! – ma il caso aveva spinto Rune a cercare più spesso la compagnia dell'egiziano; pur essendo un amante del silenzio e non tollerando più di tanto la musica o il chiacchiericcio fine a se stesso, non riusciva ad essere infastidito dalla compagnia dell'altro.

Sebbene gli ci fosse voluto molto coraggio, alla fine aveva ammesso a se stesso di amare la vicinanza con Pharaoh, di cercarla e desiderarla quando l'altro era in missione o i cicli di nascita e morte li separavano. Non avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno a se stesso, però, di volere qualcosa di più dall'egiziano: impossibile, sarebbe stato soltanto un desiderio controproducente e fonte di irritazione nel rapporto con gli altri Specter. Un rischio inutile, soprattutto.

Il norvegese era un fermo sostenitore del dimostrare apprezzamento invece di dichiararlo. Così, aveva organizzato, con il benestare di Pandora, qualche ora di permanenza sul suolo terrestre, in uno di quei luoghi fitti di vegetazione dove la presenza umana era molto controllata. Era facile spostarsi all'interno dell'Averno, soprattutto in qualità di vice Giudice, carica universalmente reputata come fonte di onore; avrebbero raggiunto una delle porte che si affacciavano sul mondo terrestre e poi, dopo essere affiorati in superficie, si sarebbero spostati facilmente. Del resto, non solo i Saint avevano il dono di potersi spostare rapidamente da un luogo all'altro senza impiegare mezzi di trasporto.

Il bosco in cui si erano addentrati era poco frequentato a causa di dicerie popolari su di una strega malvagia. Era un luogo quieto e ricco di folta vegetazione, con alberi alti le cui fronde si intrecciavano fittamente, lasciando passare soltanto pochi raggi solari sparuti. L'odore di terriccio era forte, mentre dal viottolo stretto su cui scarpinavano si alzava un leggero strato di terra e polvere; le foglie sui bassi arbusti che si protendevano dagli alberi sembravano quasi carezzarli dolcemente durante il passaggio nei punti più stretti.

Il sole stava calando lentamente, ma il tramonto non era ancora giunto. Silenziosamente, Rune sperò di poter giungere a destinazione in tempo per le ultime luci rossastre: c'era un bellissimo panorama sul fianco di quella montagna, raggiungibile solo attraverso quel sentiero malconcio e intoccato da decenni. Era palese che la presenza umana non si fosse spinta fin lì da anni, era una delle ragioni principali per cui il norvegese aveva scelto proprio quella destinazione: totale assenza umana dopo il tramonto, un bel sentiero immerso nel verde ed un panorama mozzafiato sulla valle parzialmente incontaminata. Non era un gesto plateale, sebbene per il Balrog fosse fin troppo sfacciato, e sicuramente non era lì per altri intenti: semplicemente, aveva desiderato riportare il sorriso sul viso di Pharaoh, ancora molto ferito quando per l'ennesima volta Lord Hades aveva preferito un Saint a lui.

Non era di certo solito tirare su il morale a chicchessia, in ogni caso, e Rune sapeva perfettamente che l'egiziano, per nulla stupido, avrebbe compreso il vero scopo di una gita che pareva senza senso. Non restava che sperare che l'altro stesse zitto e si godesse il paesaggio senza avanzare dubbi.

La Sfinge aveva manifestato più volte meraviglia di fronte ad alberi secolari e maestosi, carezzandone il tronco con gentilezza ed inspirando con piacere l'aria profumata di bosco, godendosi quella silenziosa passeggiata nella natura con un sorriso sereno sul viso giovane. Il Balrog lo scrutava con attenzione, senza far caso agli elementi naturali che invece stavano dando gioia all'altro Specter, involontariamente concentrato proprio su di lui, godendosi segretamente le sue espressioni piene di sentimento ed i commenti d'interesse sulla natura. Si limitava ad annuire di tanto in tanto, le mani ficcate in tasca, il viso disteso in mancanza di problemi o contrattempi; se la natura era ciò che rendeva Pharaoh sereno, ciò che in quell'istante riusciva a distendere i nervi di Rune era proprio la serenità della Sfinge.

Incredibilmente, l'egiziano non aveva posto domande ed aveva goduto appieno di quella passeggiata rilassante e l'altro, dal canto suo, era soddisfatto di quel silenzio tanto pacifico. Arrivarono con calma al fianco della montagna, dove una grande sporgenza nella roccia forniva un bellissimo punto d'osservazione ormai abbandonato, dove la vegetazione era incolta: era un luogo che aveva conosciuto presenza umana, ma soltanto in tempi ormai andati. Il sentiero si aprì su uno spazio dove basse piante la facevano da padrona, gli alberi divennero radi ed il cielo azzurro, con l'orizzonte già tinto di rosso, sembrò farsi largo con prepotenza sulle loro teste.

Un piccolo parapetto, vecchia rimanenza del precedente passaggio umano, delimitava i contorni di quel panorama, completo persino di cartello, ormai in gran parte consunto dalle intemperie, che invitava i visitatori a non sporgersi: era l'unica forma di protezione concepita dai mortali per non cadere nel vuoto.

“È bellissimo...” mormorò Pharaoh, alzando il capo per scrutare i colori intensi del cielo. “Non credevo che esistessero ancora di questi posti”.

Il Balrog non rispose, quasi come se non gliene importasse molto, ma si voltò per nascondere un piccolo sorriso di tenerezza; nonostante sembrasse poco preso da quel mondo, dovette ammettere persino a se stesso che quello della natura era un fascino evidente, che i colori del tramonto toccavano corde del suo cuore che gli erano sempre parse inesistenti. Forse era dovuto alla presenza dell'egiziano, le cui reazioni gli scaldavano il cuore, eppure si sentiva quasi... bene, per essere sul suolo terrestre.

“Vieni!”

Distratto, Rune aveva finito per perdersi nella sensazione dolce di quella piccola gita e, se non avesse posseduto un carattere così cinico, avrebbe potuto definirsi felice in quell'istante; invece, si meravigliò un po' di quelle emozioni ormai sopite da tempo, per qualche albero, poi...

Decisamente, era colpa della Sfinge. Non c'era altra soluzione.

Avendo stabilito a chi addebitare la colpa del suo insolito buonumore, il norvegese si voltò nuovamente, portando lo sguardo sul punto in cui aveva lasciato l'altro Specter... senza trovarlo. Lo ritrovò ben presto, aggrappato al grosso tronco di un albero un po' troppo vicino allo strapiombo, a circa un metro da terra.

“Non sono responsabile della tua possibile morte”, gli fece presente, tuttavia avvicinandosi di qualche passo.

“Non sarà di certo questo a farmi morire. Dai, vieni con me, ti posso assicurare che dall'alto è ancora più bello!”

“Siamo già in alto”, commentò Rune, un po' piatto.

Pharaoh lo scrutò un po' accigliato, come se la cosa fosse d'intralcio a qualche piano ben congegnato, ma alla fine fece spallucce e continuò a salire con agilità, aggrappandosi con fermezza a rientranze e sporgenze per arrivare sempre più in alto.

Nonostante il Balrog si fosse convinto che fosse meglio non seguire l'egiziano in quel gesto sconsiderato, il desiderio di vicinanza lo spinse ad avvicinarsi al fusto immenso. Salì come se fosse un gesto spontaneo, senza rimuginarci sopra più di tanto; non era ciò che desiderava, ma immaginare l'espressione felice dell'altro non era abbastanza. Aveva bisogno di vederla, per poi mettersi il cuore in pace.

Lo Specter più giovane si era rifugiato non troppo in alto, scegliendo di occupare un ramo molto spesso che riuscisse ad accogliere il peso di entrambi a scapito di una migliore visuale. Il gesto non passò inosservato a Rune, che, pur gradendo segretamente il gesto, non ne fece parola; si accomodò sulla parte di ramo che l'egiziano gli aveva lasciato libera, cercando di diminuire lo sconforto al minimo, ma non lamentandosi quando scoprì che non era una postazione comoda.

Pharaoh si voltò a scrutarlo con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e il norvegese dimenticò all'istante il fastidio che quella posizione con una gamba che penzolava nel vuoto gli recava. Avrebbe voluto prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo con tutta la passione che aveva in sé – ben poca, aveva sempre sospettato, forse a torto – ma ovviamente si trattenne, già fin troppo preso da Pharaoh. Per il bene di entrambi, era opportuno censurarsi e cercare di fare in modo che quel ricordo gli restasse impresso nella memoria: non avrebbero più vissuto momenti così felici per lunghissimo tempo e quella sarebbe stata la felicità a cui si sarebbe aggrappato per affrontare le sfide più difficili, per superare i momenti più oscuri.

“Grazie”, fu la sola cosa che pronunciò la Sfinge, con un calore tale da far rabbrividire il Balrog.

Senza alcuna risposta, con quella sola parola sospesa tra di loro ed una vicinanza così piacevole, tornarono a scrutare l'orizzonte ben chiaro oltre la verde vallata. Il sole stava ormai calando del tutto, lasciandosi dietro una grossa scia di luce e colori, in uno splendido gioco visivo: Rune non aveva mai goduto di una vista tale e, in quel momento, capì precisamente in che modo il mondo mortale potesse essere così bello e pieno di poesia. Ricordò il manto nero degli Inferi, con il suo non-colore spento, e per un attimo pensò che sì, forse valeva la pena nascere tra gli umani per riempirsi gli occhi di tanta bellezza prima di essere richiamati a servire Lord Hades.

Senza prestare molta attenzione al fruscio delle foglie nella piccola brezza serale che si levava, o al cinguettio degli uccelli che cantavano prima dell'arrivo del crepuscolo, il norvegese chiuse gli occhi e, con animo stranamente quieto, poggiò il capo contro il tronco dell'albero su cui si era accomodato e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la gamba dondolasse dolcemente nel vuoto. Non stava affatto calando le difese, assicurò a se stesso, stava soltanto... sperimentando qualcosa di nuovo.

“È un paesaggio stupendo”, ammise a mezza voce.

“Mi dispiacerà perdere questo panorama, quando Lord Hades vincerà la Guerra Sacra”, replicò Pharaoh, forse un po' triste.

“Allora imprimi bene questa visione nella tua memoria...”

“La ricorderò per molto tempo a venire.”

Il Balrog annuì e cercò di non notare l'insolita vicinanza con la Sfinge, che emanava un piacevole calore. Trattenne un sospiro contento di fronte a quella sensazione, il corpo dell'altro Specter poggiato contro il suo era fonte di piacere e, sebbene in minima parte, di senso di colpa: stava trascurando il proprio lavoro e il proprio stile di vita per dedicarsi a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto convincerlo a lasciar perdere, a godersi quei pochi piaceri che erano ancora a disposizione prima di sacrificarsi, ancora una volta, per la causa di Hades.

Il senso di colpa, tuttavia, svanì ben presto quando, cercando di posizionarsi meglio per evitare quel fastidioso dolore al coccige, il norvegese scivolò fuori dal ramo dopo aver dimenticato, anche se per pochi istanti, di non avere molto spazio a disposizione. Cercò di aggrapparsi al tronco maestoso, ma l'appiglio che trovò per restare sospeso fu molto più piacevole: una mano calda dalla presa forte che cercava di issarlo di nuovo sul ramo. Pharaoh era chinato su di lui, il viso giovane ancora radioso di gioia a scrutarlo con calma, senza paure o fastidi, mentre il cuore di Rune sembrava quasi galoppare nel petto; un po' per colpa dello scivolone improvviso, un po' per l'adrenalina che era entrata rapidamente in circolo, il Balrog si issò nuovamente sul ramo, ma non rifletté sulle proprie azioni mentre ancor prima di sistemarsi – poggiato unicamente con la forza delle braccia al ramo resistente, il busto steso verso l'egiziano – cercava le labbra dell'altro Specter con le proprie.

Non fu un bacio particolarmente lungo, ma Rune sentì tutta la passione che provava per l'egiziano: era una bellissima sensazione che lo lasciava atterrito, che gli annebbiava la mente e gli faceva desiderare di poter rimanere lì, insieme, ancora a lungo. Le labbra calde della Sfinge gli davano brividi di piacere, mentre il respiro dolce che gli si infrangeva sulla pelle lo scaldava profondamente, suscitandogli un tenero sospiro.

Il norvegese tornò a sedere in fretta, cercando di non schiantarsi al suolo, e non poté fare a meno di notare: “Sono preoccupato...”

“Hm?”

“Non ho voglia di andarmene da qui”, ammise a voce molto bassa, scivolando ancora un po' contro il corpo di Pharaoh, per godere di quella vicinanza. Non fece accenno al bacio che si erano scambiati, semplicemente sperò che l'altro accettasse e comprendesse.

“Nemmeno io, ma dobbiamo tornare...” sussurrò l'egiziano. “Promettimi che questa non è la prima ed ultima volta, mi è piaciuto.”

“A cosa ti riferisci?”

Pharaoh rise senza vergogna, di quella sua risata autentica e coinvolgente: “Voglio ben più di un bacio, sai?”

Sebbene Rune fosse arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli, scosse il capo con convinzione e replicò: “Non è possibile.”

“Lo so...” sospirò il più giovane, poggiando il capo sulla spalla del Balrog. “Immagino e comprendo il perché, non posso darti torto.”

“Quando vinceremo la Guerra Sacra.”

“Cosa?”

“Ti darò di più quando vinceremo. Al momento, sarebbe soltanto un rischio...”

La Sfinge annuì e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che la brezza serale si levasse nel crepuscolo e che le ombre li avvolgessero.

“Sarà dura attendere...” confessò alla fine, a mezza voce.

Rune non rispose, ma una piccola fitta al cuore gli confermò che sarebbe stata un'attesa lunga, dura e dolorosa. Guardando la massa di capelli scuri scompigliati dal venticello che si era levato, tuttavia, non poté che accettare che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.


End file.
